


The Next Street

by MysteryGirl22



Series: Under 10,000 [8]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl22/pseuds/MysteryGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haunted house on Halloween is more than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Street

A few days after Halloween, I came to school with a banged up face. The story is I did something stupid because I was dared to, but I’m going to tell you what really happened. My friends and I were trick-or-treating when we heard someone talking about this freaky haunted house on the next street. Of course, we all knew about it already, but we’d never been allowed to go. Something about our parents not wanting us to be scarred for life or whatever. This was the first year we’d been able to go out alone, so we thought, what better way to celebrate than finally getting to see that haunted house?

We followed the group to the next street, which was pretty tame, for the most part. Plastic skeletons, fake tombstones, cheap stickers on the windows, you get the idea. We thought we’d gotten our hopes too high until we hit the cul-de-sac, which was about as creepy as it could get. It was freezing and covered in thick fog. Flashing lights, monsters popping out of nowhere, horror movie sound effects blaring from all directions. Whoever set it all up, they did a heck of a job.

The house itself tilted to one side, looking a lot smaller on the outside than it was on the inside. Blood dripped from the walls, the way through lined with bubbling cauldrons. It smelled like something died and everything echoed. We thought about turning back when there was this weird blue light. It blinded us and before we knew it the room was full of screaming.

I thought it was all part of the house, but then something hit me in the face and I knew the game was over. Before the screaming stopped my face had been sliced open and my eye was swollen shut. My chin hurt, too, like I’d hit it on something. I was knocked off my feet and started crawling back the way we’d come in. The fog had come in somehow and before I knew it I was outside again, but everything had changed. The house was gone and so was the fog; I was lying alone in the middle of an empty street. A second before I passed out, a pair of men ran toward me, telling me to stay where I was.

When I woke up I was in the hospital. The cuts on my face had been stitched up and I could see out of my eye again. A cop was sitting at the foot of my bed and asked me what happened. I told him and instead of looking at me like I was crazy, he looked like he was about to pee himself. He said there had been a haunted house where they’d found me, but not since the nineties, when it became the scene of a mass murder. The day after it had disappeared, the victims scattered in the empty street. I was the only one who’d ever survived. The house vanished the next day, my friends lying right where they’d died.

So, there you have it, the real reason why I came to school with a banged up face. And all I can think about is if the haunted house will show up again next year.


End file.
